Kakashi's Reasonings
by DrendeSalkash
Summary: Ever wondered why Kakashi acted the way he did? Why he treated Team7 the way he did? Well, here's a story for those who ever wondered. rating subject to change due to future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Kakashi's Reasoning 

A/N:I don't think many ninja have graves, but for the sake of this story I made it so. If ya don't like it, read another damn story and shut the hell up about it. other than that, thanks for giving this story a read.

Naruto was tied up and on the floor of the Hokage's office. He did't know why. Well, actually he did, but it wasn't something to tie him up for. All he did was take some paint and paint a few graves to honor those heroes who had died. Sure they had the memorial stone for that, but most of those graves in the graveyard had ninjas in them, and he wouldn't Naruto Uzumaki if he didn't honor them in his own way. Of course, he didn't want anyone to know he was honoring them, so he didn't exactly put the letters in order. He still had a reputation to uphold afterall.

"So brat, whay'd you paint all those graves with R's, S's, O's, E's, and H's?" asked Tsunade as she sat down in her chair. She looked over some photos of the crime/prank. Each headstone had one letter on it in bright orange paint. There were a lot of headstones.

"I'm not telling you why Baa-chan," Naruto huffed as he turned his head away. Tsunade's brow wrinkled in frustration. "You little squirt! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Baa-chan?!" she growled at him. He turned his head back towards long enough to stick his tongue out at her.

She slumped forward and placed her head in hand. "Naruto, you're sixteen years old, you're a ninja of the Leaf Village, and you're possibly one of the strongest people I know. So why would you pull a prank like this?" she said, her voice tinted with slight disappointment. Naruto stared downwards as she finished her question. He felt slightly ashamed that he had disappointed her.

"Can you untie me Baa-chan?" he asked as he looked into her eyes. Her eyebrow cocked at this as if to ask why. "I'll show you why I did it," he explained.

She nodded to the Anbu standing next to Naruto, and he cut him loose. Naruto stood up and took six of the photos from her desk and started rearranging them. He placed them down in front of her. Only now did she realize why he did it. The photos spelled out 'Heroes'.

"It was just my way of saying thanks for being there. They're the heroes of this village, and people have seemed to have forgotten what they've done for them. This way, they won't be forgotten. They deserve to be remembered, and this way people won't forget them," he spoke, a somber toned voice.

Tsunade just smiled at her idiotic adopted brother. She couldn't believe he would actually do something that was, for lack of a better term, decent to remember those fallen heroes. She stood up and hugged him, placing a small kiss on his forhead.

"How about some ramen Naruto?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it, why do I have to clean these? I thought Baa-chan was cool about it!" Naruto muttered under his breath as he cleaned what felt like the one-thousandth headstone. He had already cleaned off four areas of clan graves: the Aburame, Hyuuga, Nara, and Yamanaka sections. He noticed most of the dates for when they died were the same as his birthday, but he knew the reason for this. He just entered the Uchiha section when Kakashi poofed in reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

"Hello Naruto," he said as he flipped a page and leaned against a particularly beautiful headstone.

"Heya Kakashi-sensei. What are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he started on a headstone. This one had the same date of death as those who died in the Uchiha Massacre.

"I just came to keep you company while you served out your punishment. Hope you don't mind," he said as another page was flipped. Naruto finished the first headstone and went to the next, putting 2 headstones instead of 3 between him and the one Kakashi had chosen to lean on.  
This one also had the date of the Uchiha Massacre on it.

"Don't you have better things to do Kakashi-sensei besides to bother me during my punishment? Like think of someting else to teach me besides about elemental chakra?"

"You don't like my teaching? Fine, I guess I'll go teach Sakura some new jutsu for her to work on," he said as he started putting up his book. Naruto's eyes bugged out at the thought of not learning some cool new jutsu after he was done cleaning so he did the only thing he could think of. Beg.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei! You can hang around here and keep me company if you want to. It's just, it feels like you're trying to replace me with Sasuke as your favorite student. I mean, you taught him about elemental chakra and all this back during our Chuunin exams! I just don't wanna be some replacement, ya know?" he finished as he went back to cleaning.

"It seems everyone has made the same assumption you have Naruto. Did I ever once say Sasuke was my favorite student?" he asked as Naruto finished up the headstone he had started on.

"No, but it just seemed that way. I mean you payed more attention to him than to anyone else. It's only natural for us to think that," he spoke as he finished up the last headstone between him and Kakashi.

Kakashi ran his fingers over the names on the headstone he was leaning on, almost reverantly in Naruto's opinion. He only wondered a bit as the why before he placed the rag to the first side of the headstone. This person died in the Kyuubi's attack.

"Do you want to know why I spent more time with Sasuke than you and Sakura?" the Jonin asked. Naruto finished the first side of the headstone and moved to the next side to where Kakashi was at. Naruto nodded as he started cleaning where Kakashi just had his hands. This Uchiha had died at about the age of 14 in the 3rd Great Ninja War.

"It was because you two didn't need me like Sasuke did. In him, I saw me when I was that age. I was emotionally cold like he was and barely acknowldged either of my teammates. Can you believe it was the very same Uchiha whose grave you just cleaned that snapped me out of it?" he said as he ran his fingers over the name once again. Obito Uchiha.

"This," he started as he peered closer to get a better look at the name, "Obito Uchiha must have been one hell of a friend then, huh?"

"He was the best friend I've ever had," Kakashi said as he leaned back against the headstone. Something triggered in Naruto's head as he looked back at the headstone.

"Why was he married at such a young age? Was it because of the war?" the orange clad ninja asked as he had finally noticed the headstone was indeed made for a married couple. Kakashi only chuckled at this.

"Obito wasn't married. The person whose name sits here," he said as he ran his fingers over the name, "was very special to Obito. He would have died to save her. Instead he died saving me, the person she had a crush on. Afterwards I told her how he felt about her, forsaking any feelings I might have had for her just for her to better understand what she should have seen instead of what she saw."

"So why does this Rin person have the last name Uchiha? Did she marry an Uchiha after that or something?" Naruto asked, now more confused than ever.

"She asked to be adopted as an Uchiha after that incident. Obito's parents endorsed her adoption, and soon after she was accepted. They wanted to adopt me and have me marry Rin not long after that, but I refused. They said the Sharingan should stay in the Uchiha clan, but sensei disapproved of that, and of course they were going to listen to Konoha's Yellow Flash," Kakashi said as he started to walk away. Naruto had one last question to ask him though.

"What were they like Kakashi?" he asked.

"Almost exactly like you and Sakura. Except you two have something they don't," the Jonin said as he turned back towards the curious blonde.

"And what's that Kakashi-sensei?"

"A chance."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: i'm not too sure on how headstones are in Japan, especially for couples and whatnot, but just bear with any mistake i made on that, ok? there will be another chapter, and it may or may not be submitted by this time next week. after all, im only human and humans aren't perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi's Reasoning 

A/N: This chapter took awhile because well, I'm lazy and some stuff happened to the original document, like being erased before i could post it and so here we are. I had to completely redo the whole thing. from scratch. so don't show me pity, just read it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kakashi-sensei, why'd you quit being a member of ANBU to become a Jounin-sensei?" Sakura asked as she cleaned around Tsunade's desk. Normally it was Shizune's job to do this, but since Shizune had to take a test to renew her med-nin license it was up to Sakura to do it. That and the fact that Tsunade decided to take a two hour long break in the middle of the day because the paperwork was piling up to fast.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Sakura. But let's just say I did it for a good reason," he said as he scanned the pages of his book. It was peaceful for the few minutes afterwards. It never stays peaceful in Konoha for long especially when...

"Baa-chan!" said Naruto as he bust through the door to the Hokage's office. "I want a mission that pays...Hey, what are you two doing in here? And where's Baa-chan?"

Sakura looked up from her sweeping from around the desk and towards Naruto and a small blush graced her cheeks. Indeed this was the same Sakura who argued and thumped the boy almost daily when they were twelve, but they were not twelve anymore. They were sixteen, the both of them, and they both had a crush on the other, even if they still argued all the time and she still thumped him. Although they wouldn't say that they liked the other outloud. Everyone could tell though, by the way they acted towards each other, how they felt about the other. And of course, how could he be a great sensei if Kakashi didn't notice this?

"Naruto, do you have to come bursting into the room everytime you want a mission from Tsunade?" Sakura asked as she leaned the broom against the desk. Naruto squinted his eyes a little and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"How else is she gonna know it's me who's walking up here?" he asked with that innocent stupidity he always had.

Sakura walked over to him and whacked him upside the head. "You amaze me sometimes Naruto."

A smile spread across his face at that commentand he placed his hand at the back of his neck. "Really!?"

"Yeah, with how stupid you can be," she said and whacked him again. He started to pout as he rubbed where she just hit him. Kakashi chuckled.

"Sakura, you remember that question you asked me a few minutes ago?" he said sounding serious all of a sudden. She turned to him and nodded. "Well, I guess I can tell you now that Naruto is here. He should hear why I became a Sensei as well, don't ya think?"

Sakuralooked at him for a moment and took a seat near him. Naruto was of course confused, but he sat down close to Sakura to hear what their teacher had to say.

Kakashi closed his book and cleared his throat a bit before he began.

"Well, as you both know I was in ANBU before I became your teacher. Normally a member of ANBU won't become a Jounin-sensei unless they have either retired or their true identity was found out. The only exception to the identity rule was me of course, but that's neither here nor there. Anyways about two years before you two and and the rest became Genin I retired from the ANBU life and became a Jounin-Sensei. Each team they tried to give me failed the bell test because they couldn't grasp what teamwork meant. Of course it didn't help that I didn't want to teach any of those kids. Once you're registered as a Jounin-sensei you have to at least take a team and give them the test each time the new teams are selected," he began his explanation. Naruto just kept nodding as if he knew what it was like, but of course he missed the vital clue and hint. Not Sakura.

"So you didn't really want to teach any of the teams you failed? Isn't that unfair?" she asked.

"It might have been a bit unfair, but they were not who I wanted to teach and they failed the test I gave them, so it doesn't matter anymore really," he explained.

"So who did you want to teach?" she asked, pressing the issue a bit further.

"The council wanted me to teach Sasuke. They said no matter what I was going to be his sensei. A logical choice since I have the Sharingan," he said as he raised his Hitai-ite to emphasis this point. Sakura noticed Naruto stiffen a bit at this.

"So you became a Jounin-sensei to teach Sasuke?" she asked him, a bit of contempt in her voice biting at Kakashi.

"I didn't say that, did I? I actually refused to teach the team that Sasuke was going to be placed on unless I got to choose the other members. Of course the council were going to make me teach Sasuke alone then if that's what it meant after they heard who I wanted, but the Hokage overrode any decision they could have made about that and I got to choose who I wanted to teach. Team seven was formed for me to teach specifically. Of course to be fair I was going to fail you all if you had not passed my test. But I did give you three a second chance to pass, unlike the rest of the others," he said with a bit of a chuckle at the end.

"So you wanted to teach me and Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he finally started to understand. Kakashi nodded. "But why?"

"I made a promise to two very important people to me that I would teach you two specifically. You remember the other day Naruto what we talked about the other day when you had to clean the headstones?" Kakashi asked the blonde. Naruto nodded a bit as he understood a bit. "Did you know that Rin was Sakura's aunt?"

Naruto damn near face planted at this, and of course Sakura had no clue what was going on, but she had to ask how Kakashi knew her aunt and also what Naruto knew.

"Kakashi-sensei, what does aunt Rin have to do with this? I mean, how did you know her?" the pink-haired kunoichi asked. "She wasn't a ninja or anything was she? I mean, mom never told me much about her really, just that she was a civilian."

"Sakura, your aunt Rin was a ninja. She was a medic-nin. She was also my teammate during the 3rd Great Ninja War," Kakashi explained to her.

Sakura looked towards Naruto as if to confirm this, and also to see if he knew. Naruto just hung his head under her gaze, confirming that he knew this to be true.

"But mom said no one in our family had ever been a ninja. Why would she lie to me like that?" she asked as she felt a bit of sadness creep into her.

"She made me promise about 2 weeks after she found out your mother was pregnant that if you were to become a ninja that I would be your sensei. She said that if it got in the way of my promise to Sensei though, than don't worry. Luckily for me I didn't have to and got to keep both promises at once," the mix-eyed shinobi said.

"But if you made a promise to aunt Rin to be my sensei, who'd you promise to be Naruto's sensei to?" she asked, determined to talk to her mother later about her aunt.

"I promised Sensei I'd teach him. I mean, when the Fourth Hokage asks you a personal favor to him then of course you keep it," Kakashi said with a small yawn.

"You mean the Fourth Hokage personally asked you to teach me? That's so cool!" Naruto yelled as he jumped up.

"Yeah it's cool. And if you don't stop yelling I'm gonna tear your head off!" said a very irate sounding voice coming from the doorway. They all turned to see Tsunade leaning against the door frame.

Sakura stood up immediately and bowed. "Tsunade-shishou, we were just..." she started before she was interrupted.

"I heard most of the story Sakura, so you can sit back down now. Personally, I want to hear the rest of it myself," she said as she smugly made her way to her chair behind her desk and sat down.

Kakashi continued. "Yes Naruto, the Fourth Hokage asked that I personally be your sensei when you became a genin. It's actually the reason why I retired from ANBU two years before you did. You see, I retired the semester before you took your first ninja test."

"You mean if I had passed the first time I wouldn't have been placed with Sakura-chan or Sasuke, but on a different team, and you still would have been my sensei? What about Sakura-chan, you just said you promised her aunt Rin that you'd be her sensei as well!" he said getting a little steamed.

"Yes, it would have meant that she wouldn't have been my student on a Genin team, but I already had express permission from the Hokage to take her on as a personal interest student. Kind of like how Tsunade did for Sakura and Shizune, or how Jiraiya took you on as his student," the white-haired warrior said.

Naruto just leaned back in agreement. He didn't know Kakashi had done all this just to get him and Sakura on his team or as his student. He looked over to Tsunade, who had her eyes closed and her hands folded holding her head up, as if thinking.Suddenly he stood up.

"Sakura-chan, you wanna get some Ramen with me?" he asked her. She nodded and stood up and stretched. She didn't notice Naruto turn to Kakashi and give a respectful bow before he took her hand and took off out the door.

Tsunade opened her eyes as she heard them leave and turned her gaze to Kakashi. "You almost gave it away Kakashi. I'm surprised you didn't actually," she said as a smile played at the corner of her lips.

Kakashi stood up and faced her. "I would have, but he doesn't need to know that Minato-sensei was his father just yet. That and sensei said that either the Hokage had to tell him or Jiraiya. It was not my place to tell him. Of course with as many hints as I dropped for him tonight I wouldn't be surprised if he figured it out on his own," he said before he bowed to Tsunade and left. She held her position for a few moments before she looked outside.

"You can come in Jiraiya. I know you're there," she said as she stood up and made her way to the window she was just looking out of. Jiraiya poofed in front of it as she opened the window to allow him access inside.

"You know you could have just let Kakashi tell him," the hermit said as he stepped inside.

"And you can tell me if the rumors are true. Is Orochimaru really dead and that it was Sasuke who did it?" she asked him getting straight to the point.

He sighed and nodded, confirming he suspicions before they both settled in to talk about what must be done in the future...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Naruto were eating their Ramen in relative silence. Relative because if you've seen Naruto eat Ramen then you know it's not a quiet affair. Naruto finished his bowl first and ordered another. It was he who spoke first.

"I still can't believe that the Fourth Hokage asked Kakashi-sensei to personally be my sensei. It's mind-blowing," he said as Ayame placed the second bowl in front of him. He started on it immediately while Sakura just picked at her first bowl.

"Don't you find it odd, Naruto, that the Fourth Hokage personally asked for Kakashi to teach you before they Kyuubi attacked?" she said as she turned to face him.

"Maybe he asked Kakashi to teach me right before he went to fight the Kyuubi," Naruto said as he finished his second bowl.

"Naruto, aunt Rin died in the Kyuubi attack. If the Fourth died to seal the Kyuubi in you and end the attack, I don't think she could have asked Kakashi to teach me if she was already dead. That means the Fourth had to be someone close to you if he asked Kakashi to teach you," she said as she took a bite of noodles.

This made Naruto ponder the fact a bit as he watched Sakura slowly eat her Ramen. She was right of course. He must have been someone close to Naruto to ask such a favor of Kakashi. He didn't want to think on it too much cause his head was starting to hurt from all the thinking already. He did think of something else before he stopped thinking completely. He would have to thank Kakashi sometime later for giving him the courage to do what he was gong to do next.

"Hey Sakura-chan," he began as he grabbed her hand before she could take another bite of Ramen, "do you care to take a chance?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alt. Ending:

"Hey Sakura-chan," he began as he grabbed her hand before she could take another bite of Ramen, "do you care to take a chance?"

She turned towards him as he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She was a bit stunned that he would do something like that in front of Teuchi and Ayame, but she wasn't stunned much. It was Naruto after all.

"Sure Naruto. I'll take a chance," she said as she leaned forward for another kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:ok, i know i said maybe a week, but i explained all the mess up in my top a/n, so read it first. this note is just to say that this story is over and that the alternate ending was something i was thinking about making the ending for those NaruSaku fans, but i like my original ending with it just saying the whole take a chance thing. let's the mind think a bit more as to what happens next. also, if you have a problem with me making Rin Sakura's aunt, well it's called creative license. and as for Sakura not finding out about her Rin being adopted by the Uchiha, well i did say her mom lied to her about no one being a ninja in her family, what else could she have lied about?. well, read and review as to what you think about this story in general.


End file.
